Apologize
by MirrorSakura
Summary: A short oneshot drabble I think... based on the song Apologize by One Republic. Rated K for VERY VERY MINOR ... I stress this.


A/N – Yoo hoo minna-san

**A/N – Yoo hoo minna-san! How are you all? Okies this one-shot is based on the ever popular song by One-Republic: Apologize It's a short one btw, and a random one it seems… O.o XD :) Pairing – SxS**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of CCS.**

Sakura Kinomoto sat by her bed, eyes stained by tears which couldn't help falling… Staring emotionlessly at a picture where they were hugging.

She smiled one last time and threw the picture down on to the floor, shattering the glass and the splinters flew and one hit her legs.

**I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground**

_Kyah! Stop it Syaoran! It tickles… B-bwahaha!" _

_Sakura Kinomoto laughed as her beloved boyfriend Syaoran Li zapped her in the ribs. They were in his back garden playing. _

"_Muahaha… Now say that you love me till the day you die, then I'll stop zapping."_

"_Okay… okay… I love you Syaoran till the day I die."_

_At the end of that sentence, Syaoran's lips came crashing down onto hers and took hold of her mind, body and soul. He embraced her and she held on to him tightly, he carried her in a bridal-style form and led her towards his house. _"

"_Hey Syaoran… Heard you were going out with the nerd for a good time… True?"_

"_Yeah, duh… I mean come on! Who would want to go out with such a girl?"_

_Sakura stood there blankly as she heard those words when he walked past… He turned around and just saw her…_

**I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound…**

"_Sakura! Er... What a surprise!"_

_Sakura's tears were sliding down her cheeks already…_

**You tell me that you need me…**

"_Sakura, don't get it wrong… I really love you… I'm true to my words. I need you to survive… You are my life Sakura…"_

_He smiled and petted her head, _

"_I'll never leave you."_

_Sakura entered Syaoran's bedroom… And was greeted by the sight she never wanted to see. Him… Her love was with another girl, on the bed. She stood there and clutched a handbag tightly._

**Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**

"_Sakura! I'm sorry… She overpowered me. I couldn't do anything to her, you know I don't touch girls!"_

"_Syaoran, I HATE YOU!"_

_He slapped her._

_Her face was turned and the girl on the bed laughed, Syaoran looked at his hands and realised what he had done, he slowly retracted back…_

"_Sakura… I-I didn't mean that… This never happened… D-don't tell a-anyone okay? I'll be your boyfriend if you do as I tell you."_

_Sakura laughed and she slapped him harder than he had slapped her, twice she slapped. _

"_Li Syaoran, you will be sure this news reach the media and our school, practically the whole world, you do not know the consequences of stealing my virgin, don't you? What makes you think I'll listen to you? Don't you realize? Well it's too late Syaoran, too late; my father will track you down, no use running for your dear life."_

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late…  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late…  
**

"_Syaoran. Freeze. Or you'll get hurt…!"_

"…"

"_BANG!"_

"_Nooo! Syaoran!"_

_She jumped in front of the bullet…_

**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you…**

"_S-s-syaoran… I forgive you… Please d-don't do such things to harm me, a-n-nymo--…"_

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new - yeah yeah…**

**I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...**

_Syaoran stared at his arms and looked down at Sakura's peaceful yet fearful face whose lips were wet with blood…_

"_Sakura… I'm sorry! I truly am… I'm so sorry!"_

_From the background the shouts of the soilders could be heard, shouting their beloved princess's name, as Syaoran bawled and hugged Sakura._

**"Sorry" like ****the angel**** heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid...**

--

_**A year later…**_

_A red-eyed Syaoran kneeled down onto the tomb labeled Kinomoto Sakura…_

"_Sakura… I'm so sorry what I've done to you…"_

_He placed the cherry-blossoms by the tomb. And the cherry-blossoms swayed from side to side as if someone was checking them._

_He smiled faintly at this and stood up. _

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
**

"_Aishiteru Sakura, I haven't said this in a long time and now I truly mean it from the bottom of my heart… You shouldn't be the one lying here if I had taken the shot that was meant for me…"_

_He felt someone pull his ear and looked around then back to the tomb stone where in front he saw a glowing light which eventually became Sakura…_

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah**

"_Sa-sakura?!"_

_She smiled at him gently and nodded. _

_Walking closer and closer to him… till she was right in front, she softly pulled his ear near her lips…_

"_Syaoran… It's too late to apologize, what's the past is the past… Please don't forget me."_

**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
**

_With that, the figure of her disappeared into the air… No trace of her any longer… Syaoran stared into space… and nodded lightly to himself…_

"_Never… I won't Sakura. I'm so sorry…"_

**I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...**

**A/N: Ehehe… How was it? Nice? Remember to RxR! It was quite hard to make a fic like this… I think its slightly crappy but please don't flame too much kay? :3 Kudos to you for reading this story! **


End file.
